


Baewatch

by pinkheichou, shades_0f_cool



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Awkward Boners, Banter, College Student Eren Yeager, Flirty Eren Yeager, Flirty Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Fluff, Frottage, Humor, Isabel and Eren are Related, Kissing, Lifeguard Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Light Angst, M/M, Minor Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Modern Setting, Pining Eren Yeager, Smut, Summer break, Swim Instructor Levi, Thirsty Eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 15:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14772635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkheichou/pseuds/pinkheichou, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shades_0f_cool/pseuds/shades_0f_cool
Summary: When Eren returns home for summer break, he expects a lot of things: cooled beer, nights by the beach, great memories. What he doesn't expect is to be stuck taking his little sister to her weekly swimming lessons. Or falling for her drop-dead gorgeous swimming teacher.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [attraversiamo19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/attraversiamo19/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LOVE!
> 
> We decided that you needed a lifeguard Ereri fic in your life and that we needed to give you one!
> 
> We hope you have an absolutely wonderful birthday, and know that if we could be there to celebrate with you we would in a second!
> 
> Please enjoy! <3
> 
>  
> 
> Chapter 1 by: [PinkHeichou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkheichou/pseuds/pinkheichou)

“Very pleasant to see you here again, sweetheart.” There would be different ways of Carla greeting her son Eren when he’d come home to his parents during semester break, and Eren would always meet her words with half gratefulness and half a scoff.

“It’s not like I went to army or so, mom.” Eren granted himself admission, shuffling his suitcase with him.

Carla closed the door behind Eren. “I can’t help it. I’m always so glad to see my own son again, no matter if you’re living in campus 5 miles or 500 miles away.” The prior was the case here, and yet Eren’s mother would shower him with copious love. She stood next to the staircase, shouting towards the upper floors, “Isabel? Come down, your brother is here.”

A rumble – like a door being ripped open with an iron grip? – was heard and Eren and Carla chuckled to themselves. Isabel, his 5 year old sister, would never ever think of being subtle with her excitement, that much was for sure.

“Glad to see you again, son.” Eren swept his gaze to the threshold of the kitchen door and registered Grisha walking out of said room with a rolled newspaper stuck under his arm. Eren’s dad offered him a handshake. Eren shook hands with him and they exchanged a short hug. “How’s college?” Grisha asked, patting his son’s shoulder.

“Fine, actually.” Eren smiled blithely and nodded once. “College is all right.”

“Since you passed your first year without many troubles, your second year shouldn’t feel that overwhelming, right?”

“Yeah.” Eren agreed with his father.

“Ereeeeeeeeeeen!” Eren didn’t have the chance to prepare for the tackle coming from his sister because the briskness overpowered his reflexes and Eren found his own leg being attacked by a crushing but loving grip; and if it wasn’t for Grisha’s help, he’d be lying on the floor by now.

“I-Isabel—can’t you greet me like a norm—”

“Hi, Eren, hi, Eren, hi, Eren, hi, hi, hi! You’re back, you’re finally here, yay, yay, yay!” Isabel thudded her fist against Eren’s thigh and grabbed his shirt, then, to tug on it as she tilted up her face that gleamed with enthusiasm in her eyes. It was a sight that Eren would never get tired or annoyed of.

He ruffled her messy hair that the two pigtails could barely tame. “Yeah, I’m here. Hello, Isabel. It seems that you’re all fine, huh?”

“Yes!”

“Isabel has started swimming lessons.” Carla informed him, casting a warm glance down at the erratic girl.

“Yes, I have!” Isabel put her fingers above her head and made a peace sign with each as she stuck out her tongue funnily. “Swimming!” She ran in circles, her hands producing swimming motions.

“That’s awesome.” Eren exclaimed, truly happy for Isabel. “Can you swim a bit already?”

“Yes! Because Levi is a really good instructor! I like him!” Eren ruffled her head again and Isabel giggled.

“Knowing how to swim is a good thing, Iz. You’ll become a great swimmer.”

“Better than you, right!” Eren huffed at that, mirthful.

* * *

 

After a week, Eren had grown accustomed to the old life of living with his parents and his sister. Surely, he’d have to help out with chores and shopping, but Eren didn’t mind because, most of the time, he was free to do whatever he wanted. So he met with his friends Armin and Mikasa or was having gaming sessions with his college friends. Every free time of summer break was used to Eren’s liking, the weeks after that would be a hell of studying and keeping up with assignments again.

It was when Eren was relaxing with music and snacks, checking out his social medias on his phone, that he was surprised by Isabel slamming the door to his room open.

“Ereeeeen!” She shrieked happily, Carla and Grisha entering his room as well, formally dressed. Eren knew why that attire, so he was prepared for what they’d have to tell him. Isabel climbed onto his bed and the bag of chips got into her possession.

“You two have to leave now for the short business trip, right?” Eren mostly ignored what Isabel was doing with _his_ chips and _his_ gummy bears.

“Right.” Carla fiddled with the last upper button of her silky shirt and adjusted Grisha’s already perfectly knotted tie. He took her hand, lovingly, and the mute, reassuring glance of his told her that there was no reason to become hectic. “There’s one thing, though. A little favour I’d ask you to do.”

“Hm? What is it?” Eren picked up the chips that Isabel had littered on his bed so gracefully and put them in his mouth.

“Could you bring your sister to her swimming course today and tomorrow?”

Eren stunned, perplexed. That was something his parents hadn’t mentioned to him with a single word. Not something within his plans. “Wha-?” He asked, mouth making crunchy noises.

“Ah, I’m sorry, my sweetheart, but our meeting was pushed up by a couple of hours. We have to go way earlier than expected, else we’d have brought her to her lesson and even picked her up before we’d have to leave right after. And tomorrow we’ll come back later than planned, so we can’t take care of her tomorrow as well. Could you do that for us?”

“What?” Eren sounded genuinely displeased.

“We didn’t see this coming either, Eren.” Grisha argued.

“Oh, hell, no. I wanna stay here and chill all day, why do I have to do this? No.” Eren plugged in his headphones and was about to increase the volume. This whole thing didn’t fit into his duties of babysitting his sister, and neither today nor tomorrow was he very keen on having to go to places with Isabel and pick her up on time.

“Eren?! No!” Isabel, who seemed to have believed that Eren would matter-of-factly agree on their parents’ request, withdrew her head from inside the chips bag and crawled frantically towards him. She put all her weight onto her arms that hit his chest. Her mouth greasy and loud huffs coming out of it, she yanked Eren’s headphones out and yelled close to his ear, “Nooooo!”

Eren groaned as he attempted to get his sister away from his face. He scrunched up his nose, annoyed. “Don’t bark into my ear, Isabel.”

“You have to bring me to my swimming lesson!” she whined, and drummed her fists onto Eren’s stomach to which Eren coughed out a choke. “You have to, you have to, you have to! Eren, please, please, please!” Eren did kind of endure it still when Isabel rolled her upper body on Eren’s torso – Carla trying in vain to calm her daughter and Grisha watching with a pitiful face –, but the moment she rose and wanted to step on him, Eren stopped her, grabbing her arms.

“Stop! Okay, okay. I’ll do it. I’ll bring you to your lessons and pick you up. But don’t think you can trample on me to get what you want!” Eren’s panic-stricken face almost looked ridiculous next to Isabel’s reawakened radiating one.

“Wohoo!!!!” she cheered and whipped her body up and down as much as was possible within her restricted movements. “Last time, instructor Levi was sick, so Marco had to stand in for him, but I hope Levi is back today! I like his lessons a lot!”

Eren’s rolling eyes landed on his parents’ face, pleading and helpless. Grisha only tipped a finger on his watch, indicating for having to leave now or else they’d be late.

Great. Eren’s weekend totally didn’t go as planned. Nothing enjoyable could possibly come out of two days of having to wander around with your own sister.

* * *

“Don’t run too fast. If you fall down and cry, I’ll just walk past you.” Eren’s slight irritation, which was mixed with reluctance, didn’t miss a tone—but Isabel totally missed out the meanings of Eren’s sayings.

So, contrarily to him, she cried enthusiastically, “Why are you so sloooow? Move your butt!” and clapped a flat hand on said body part as she playfully jerked it backwards. She ran off again shortly after.

Casually, Eren didn’t change anything in his walking pace, strolling far behind Isabel, a hand in his pocket. By the time they had reached the building of the indoor swimming pools, Isabel was impatiently waiting for him in front of the entrance door, stomping a foot angrily, cheeks blown wide out of vexation coming from _her_ this time. “You are slower than a grandma! Come. on!” She pushed Eren inside, shoving him by his legs, when Eren had opened the door for both of them.

While his sister got changed, Eren already headed for the pools with the intention to exchange a few words with Isabel’s instructor – _Levi_ – to inform him about the altered circumstances for today and tomorrow. Again, nothing he was eager to do, but he knew he had to – was forced to – follow his obligations.

His eyes wandered around the hall, but he couldn’t detect a person that might look like a possible swimming instructor. He and Isabel had arrived earlier, actually, so perhaps that could be it. Couple of paddings smacked on the tile moistly and a few seconds later Isabel stopped in her tracks to his left.

“Don’t run here. The floor is slippery.” Eren chastised her reproachfully.

“I have my bathing shoes on!” From his peripheral vision, Eren could see her lift a leg to demonstrate. Eren thought it best to just ignore that.

“Is your instructor already here? Can you see him?”

Isabel’s eyes swept over the place once, twice, a finger on her pink lips, a grin splayed underneath. She hummed before that same finger stretched and pointed towards a certain direction. “There! There he is! The one who’s coming out of the pool now!”

Eren followed her finger and unsuspectingly watched straightforward. Whatever he had expected, this was certainly not it.

Pretty much subconsciously did his eyes widen as he fixated the emerging figure with a hard stare.

The man splaying his flawless brilliance in front of Eren’s vision was the exact opposite embodiment of a regular swimming instructor. This guy right there was spilling over with hotness. Black hair glistening as one of his hands slicked the front locks – that had seemed to be parted in the middle – back with long fingers. Translucent droplets trickled down minutely over his taut and well-formed pectoral muscles and abs, every drop defining his chest in the most delicate way.

Eren stunned without consciously noticing himself doing that. The man walked over to the bench where he grabbed a clean, white towel that had been neatly folded there. He dried his hair with it first, and suddenly his head lined with Eren’s vision to which the latter’s heart stopped beating for a second—faintly panicking. What did Eren do to gain his attention?

Apparently Isabel had called her instructor because, yes, Eren could hear her shouting a single name. His ears felt dull, like being jammed by the pressure one would encounter when diving deep.

Levi approached them, with the towel having already having reached his naval, just above his swimming trunks that fit him nicely and snuggled against his thighs without leaving him stuck with ridiculousness or embarrassment. His bulge was presented as a ravishing form that didn’t border on obscenity yet.

“Hey, Isabel.” he called with a voice that was so rich and deep, cladded with smoothness, the same kind of smoothness as thick and dark maple syrup. He acknowledged Eren’s presence with a mere side-glance before his attention scooted down to his little sister.

“Instructor Levi! Hi! Why were you swimming just now?” Isabel asked, genuine curiosity flapping around her words.

“I am allowed to swim too, aren’t I?” he answered cunningly, a hint of an upcurve at one corner of his lips visible. He winked in addition. So enthralling. It was _just_ a wink, but too extraordinary to be counted as normal.

“Yes, right! You’re right, instructor Levi!” Isabel’s elation could hardly be missed.

Once finished drying his upper body off, Levi remarked (still without sparing Eren another glance), “You’re early here today.”

“Because I couldn’t wait any longer! I’m glad you’re back here! Don’t catch a cold again, okay?” She jutted out her bottom lip, crossing her arms.

Levi huffed a low chuckle. “Fine. I couldn’t see it coming, but I will try not to get sick again.” Isabel nodded with a smile on her face.“You can already head to the benches and wait till the rest of the group is here. I’ll get myself dressed in dry clothes, okay?” Isabel agreed to that, bid Eren goodbye by squeezing his hand, not looking at him and dashed off, on her way seemingly having already found someone from her group who she went to said meeting place with.

 _Finally,_ Levi bothered turning towards Eren.

“And you are,” he began, icy calculating eyes scanning him from head to toe, “definitely not Isabel’s father.” he finished at last with a pinch of quip sprinkled on his voice.

Eren experienced a sizzle of chills flickering through him, zest spreading, but he didn’t wonder much about that. After all he was just here to make some formalities clear, he had told himself quite some times. Which made it even odder that Eren ended up failing to construct coherent words with his brain. “I’m just… because… you… Isabel… uh,” Eren was stuck in an endless queue that his mind – devoid of any intelligent thinking at the moment – had control off. Levi eyed him expectantly, waiting for an answer, and Eren stared off into the distance for a short while. “I forgot what I wanted to say.” Either his subconsciousness forced him to pretend that way or he really didn’t get that Levi was the reason for his incoherence.

Levi raised a thin perfect eyebrow as he watched Eren scratching his head and frowning. He was immensely intrigued, forming entertaining assumptions in his head that are possible explanations for Eren’s behaviour. At last, he was kind enough to get Eren out of his confusion. “So you’re Isabel’s brother?”

Eren snapped into reality again, blinking exceedingly. “Ah, yes.”

“Wanna pick her up later or are you gonna stay and watch?” Levi had asked that out of routine, not expecting anything from it nor having asked it with second thoughts.

“Oh, if it’s okay, I’d like to stay here and watch you.” The words had tumbled out of Eren’s lips before neither could realise it. Eren tilted his head to the side, dizzy about his statement while Levi was able to answer some of his previous assumptions to himself. He smirked smoothly at that.

“Very well. You can sit down on a bench and watch your sister swim.” Levi purposely used that choice of words to indicate at what of a proper reply Eren should have normally given him. Eren only found himself irritated. He didn’t get the hint and creased his brows when Levi passed him with a cocky glint in his eyes. “The lesson is going to take two hours by the way.”

Casting this strange conversation to the backs of his mind, Eren took a seat and waited for the lesson to start, fiddling with his phone to bridge the time left before they’d begin.

And once Levi’s swimming lesson started, Eren was laying his eyes on Levi mostly; following his every movement by the pool as he walked alongside one of the kids who was swimming the lane. Eren did take a glance at Isabel when it was her turn. He waved at her and she waved back with a big grin before her hands continued with their techniques on the water surface, elegant and petite, but after that Eren had fixated on Levi instantaneously. He didn’t interpret much into his demeanour, believing that he was just fascinated by Levi’s skills of teaching kids how to swim and his cool, mature attitude.

There were tiny butterflies blooming inside him, but he didn’t think they’d be important. The cozy haze of warmth buzzing the inner of his chest went unnoticed. One time Levi looked over to Eren, smiling promisingly, which Eren didn’t quite understand, so he just smiled back. Levi had huffed to that.

Near the end of the lesson, Eren got interrupted by a voice that he wasn’t able to classify into a person he knew, at first—it turned out to be that of Jean.

“Hey.” Jean had said to him.

Eren whipped his head around to the source of the calling, surprised to come across the guy he hadn’t seen since highschool of all people.

“Jean?” he stated the obvious, baffled.

“Yeah, you dimwit. It’s me. What are you doing here, dude? Long time no see.”

“What are _you_ doing here?” Eren asked, totally taken aback because Jean was the last one he expected to see at a place like this. To Eren, he was rather a guy who’d go to pool parties and swim outside under the blazing sun.

“That’s not how it works. I asked you first.” Jean sneered with a snappy grin.

“I’m here because my little sister is taking swimming lessons. I’m going to bring her home after that.”

“Yeah, sure. That’s one of the oldest excuses in world history.” Jean took off the sunglasses sitting on his messy dark-blond hair, folding the frame to hook his glasses on his rainbow-coloured tank-top. He had paired that clothing with beige shorts.

“It’s the truth.” Eren insisted. He made out Levi’s voice as he announced the approaching end of the lesson, doing a last round with the current swimmer in the pool. Eren had momentarily forgotten about Jean, turning his attention to Levi—again his eyes gawked at his passing figure. Eren smiled absentmindedly.

Jean had witnessed every second of it and snorted unabashedly as his glasses eventually wandered to the hem of his shirt’s neckline. “ _Oh, I see._ So that’s the reason, eh?” He spoke louder, wiggling his eyebrows impudently. As if he knew about it all—whatever “all” was.

“What do you mean?” Eren sounded genuinely oblivious and Jean sensed that.

The tips of his fingers touched his forehead in a dramatic way of despair. “Nevermind.” Jean said, though a smirk was still tickling around his lips.

“So. Why are you here?” Eren wanted to know as he began to get peeved by Jean. Not that Jean was doing something to get on his nerves, but if Eren were to decide between talking to Jean and not having to, he’d certainly choose the latter.

“You see that gorgeous as fuck man there?” Jean’s thumb wriggled towards a certain direction. Eren came to sight with what seemed to be another of the swimming instructors here. A dark brown-haired, tall man with freckles on his face. He hadn’t noticed him nor the fact that a parallel swimming lesson had been going on next to Levi’s one. Jean went on as he pointed at himself proudly. “That’s my boyfriend. I’m picking him up.”

Eren stunned to that positively, humming. “What’s his name?”

“Marco.” Jean’s pride bubbled in the air profusely.

“Interesting.”

“Yeah. Normally I would tell you now not to get too friendly with him, but it seems that you’re gonna end up like me in the end.” Jean cackled.

Eren glared at him, highly irritated. “Fuck off, Jean.”

Jean shrugged, fancying what position he’d taken in this talk. Even after so many years that have passed, messing with Eren was still the most enjoyable.

“I wanted to go now anyway. My boyfriend is waiting. See ya.” Jean made his way to the other side of the pool.

“I hope not.” Eren muttered sourly. Literally the next second Isabel took in all of Eren’s vision. She was wet from top to bottom, slightly panting and big eyes locked with Eren’s.

“I’m back! The lesson is over for today.” Isabel bounced in circles, happily.

“That’s good. You did well. Now let’s get you changed and go home.”

“Okay.” Isabel jogged towards the cabins and Eren followed after. On his way, he and Levi crossed paths.

“Bye.” Levi said in a lightly cooing voice, his face expressing amusement.

Without much thinking, Eren replied right immediately and with an overly brisk voice, “Bye!” He had not seen that coming, but he liked it, not knowing that Levi had done it to prove yet another point to himself.

* * *

The next day, Eren accompanied Isabel to her lesson as well (as promised to his parents). Today he didn’t feel the same reluctance he had 24 hours ago. And, just like last time, did he stay while Isabel was swimming. Nothing spectacular happened, besides Eren taking in all of Levi’s existence and not thinking anything weird about it. It resulted in him making an impulsive (but to him a good) decision that would please certain people.

Once the lesson ended, he picked Isabel up, said goodbye to Levi enthusiastically – Levi uttered standard phrases of hoping to see him again in the future, which actually had more to them than Eren could decipher –, and he went home with his sister.

Around dinner time, Carla and Grisha came back from their small business trip. Eren told them what they wanted to hear. Yes, he did bring Isabel to her swimming lessons. Yes, he did that yesterday _and_ today.

“That’s good to hear, really.” Carla put on a gleeful smile as she shrugged her coat off and joined Eren and Isabel at the kitchen table together with Grisha.

“Yeah.” Eren had a palm resting under his chin. He had already finished eating. “You don’t have to worry about taking her to her lessons when I’m here. I could do that for you.”

Carla and Grisha stopped in their tracks for a single second, surprised, even clouded in disbelief at first. “You’d really do that?” The doubts were slightly audible in her voice, her tone pitched a bit.

“Sure.”

“O-Oh, okay. That would be great, of course. Very nice of you, Eren.” Carla accepted the full plate Grisha had prepared for her in the meantime.

“You see this?” Isabel said as she pointed at herself with her fork. “Look at how amazing I am because I convinced Eren to go to my lessons with me many more times!”

Although, she hadn’t really done that, Eren went along with it and ruffled her hair. Everyone laughed.

* * *

Eren didn‘t know, though, that some things would be different the third time. He found out that Levi was absent. He didn‘t catch yet another cold, but some private issue had intervened his time schedule. When Isabel got to hear that from Marco, who‘d stand in for him again and teach his and Levi‘s students as one big group just like last time, she fell silent for quite a while. Even if she liked Marco too, her preferences clearly mirrored on her face and in her motionlessness.

“Hey, Iz. It‘s fine, okay? Hm?“ Eren lightly shook her shoulder in an encouraging way, however his smile was affected by the news too. Not as much as Isabel‘s, but if someone were to take a closer look at him, they‘d notice a flash of bitter disappointment grinding his features. He had anicipated seeing Levi more because he liked to be in his presence, though his absence couldn‘t be helped. Eren accepted that way earlier than Isabel. She had needed a few more shoulder shakes and Eren telling her that she was overreacting and exaggerating.

“Levi asked of me to tell you that he‘s truly sorry. He knows how much you like him as your instructor, but he couldn‘t do anything. That matter of his seems to be a serious one.“ Marco explained, having crouched down to Isabel‘s eye level. His pure and apologetic smile had the power to cure all sadness.

“Oh, don‘t worry about that. Isabel likes you too, of course.“ Eren made that clear hurriedly, waving a hand in front of his face nervously.

With an urging nudge coming from Eren, Isabel eventually nodded and replied with a barely intelligible “It‘s okay.“

Incredibly reluctant at first, Isabel dropped her moodiness during the lesson and actually took efforts in doing her job well. Some reprimanding looks that Eren had thrown at her might or might not have accelerated that process.

As soon as he was certain that his sister had internally calmed down, Eren relaxed in his seat, sighing. Without Levi, he‘d mostly felt boredom, and he couldn‘t shake that feeling off that a part of himself ruptured a bigger hole into his chest; where the disappointment was sat. It was an annoying sensation, so he rather silently agreed on watching everyone swim, since that would not bug him with irritating feelings.

* * *

With what seemed to be a one-time thing, everything went back to normal two days after. Levi had to endure a round of Isabel‘s adament nagging first, her deliberate decision to ignore Levi for a while then, until Eren‘s scolding words reached her. Soon enough she bloomed in her usual enthusiasm. Eren could definitely live with that more. He, too, liked how things had returned to its usual habits.

One time, he had randomly decided to start a small talk with Levi. Levi didn’t seem bothered or distracted by it, so Eren gladly obeyed the orders of his “instincts”. Again, nothing with any intentions, he thought and was convinced of it.

“Did you always like swimming?” Eren began innocently.

Levi showed a small smile. Eren had never seen him smiling wider than that.

The way Eren saw himself and the way Levi regarded Eren and his behaviour could be compared to two different universes. Levi was certain Eren had interests. Luckily, he didn’t mind that.

Levi crossed his arms, leisure. “Yeah. I’ve always liked the feeling that I would get when being surrounded by water.”

Eren nodded, taking a liking in awing Levi’s profile.

He was ripped apart from the daydream, that had almost ravened him, by the turn of Levi’s head. Levi was facing him. “What about you anyway? You like staying here, huh?”

Eren lowered his gaze downwards, scuffing his feet on the tiles. Nonchalantly, he said, “I’m on summer break. Went to my parents and they wanted me to bring Isabel to her lessons this weekend. I have nothing to do, so…”

That didn’t quite exactly explain why Eren was staying _here_ instead of wasting time somewhere else, but Levi let that one slide. Thus, to see more of Eren’s oblivious (but to him adorable) reactions, Levi said in a polite tone, “I hope you’re enjoying it here.”

“Definitely.” Eren beamed. Levi held back a grin hearty chuckle.

Their conversations ended at some point and Eren went back to his usual place in the swimming hall. Instead of sitting, he stood, arms crossed behind his back, leant against the wall together with his upper body. Some time later, out of the blue, someone jabbed his sides with an elbow.

Eren uttered a low moan of complaint, only to come to face with a familiar but currently – actually always, to be honest – unwelcomed face.

“Jean, what are you doing here so early?” Eren sighed a groan, rolling his eyes.

Jean shrugged his shoulders carefreely, a smug grin planted on his face. “I just have some free time, you know.”

Eren groaned again. “Don’t get on my nerves, okay?”

Jean acted aghast, as if being insulted by him. “I would never.” he mocked.

The rest of the remaining time, Eren and Jean stood next to each other, each of them mainly looking at the respective instructors in their interests. Sometimes Jean observed how Eren wasn’t taking his eyes off Levi, smiling contently, and that was all for Jean to understand. Eren could feign as much cluelessness as he wanted, but it wouldn’t fool Jean. He’d seen enough to know what was going on.

“His name is Levi.” Jean stated casually once.

“I know.” Eren replied with unconcern.

“Oh, well,” Jean patted Eren’s back close to the end of the lesson. His lips hovered next to Eren’s ear to which the latter cringed internally. “I gotta go to Marco now. You have some good time here with… _Levi_ , right?”

Eren glared venomously at the retreating figure. If it wasn’t for the kids present here, he’d flip a finger at him.

* * *

The days where Eren and Isabel would go to visit the public swimming pool place became a routine.

Since Isabel‘s lesson was approaching right now, Eren had thought about doing something minor before they‘d have to leave. He looked at his new collection of video games he’d purchased earlier and wanted to play later, when Isabel stormed into his room.

“I guess we still need to work on you knocking on the door before entering my room.” was Eren’s first statement, eyes still scanning over the covers of his games.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” Isabel babbled, hopping onto Eren’s bed. She wound her body to the left and right, chuckling cutely. “You know what today is!”

“Yes, I know, Iz.”

“I hope Levi didn’t catch a cold this time either! I wanna see him again!”

“Yes, I wanna see him too. I’m as excited as you are.” Every word uttered by Eren right at that very moment came out without much difference in his state of feelings. However…

“Yay!”

Once his mind had fully processed what he’d said just now, he took a moment to reflect (which he should have done the very first time he encountered Levi).

The things he had said to Levi. The way he had acted in his presence. _Jean’s words._

Now everything made sense.

How could he have been so oblivious to all of this?!

He dropped his games to the bed, frozen in place.

Eren had a crush on Isabel’s swimming instructor.

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 by: [ReluctantHero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReluctantHero/works)

Eren liked Levi.

How did that happen? Yeah, he was attractive, he was absolutely gorgeous with his dark features, light skin, and an abdomen chiseled from marble, but there was more to someone than how attractive they are.

But Levi was more than just attractive, wasn’t he? He was quiet but he was smart and sarcastic. Eren had overheard more than one snappy comeback come from the older man in the time since they had met.

He was also surprisingly good with kids, which you wouldn’t think with his usually scary face, but he was so patient with them, so kind, and fun. Isabel absolutely adored him, and Eren honestly couldn’t blame her.

 

Eren wished he could get to know Levi better, take him out, learn everything he could about him; what made him want to be a lifeguard? Did he enjoy it? What did he do during the non summer months. Did he have someone to cuddle up with in the colder months when the pools were closed? What would it be like to be that person?

 

He had to stop thinking about it, its not like it would get him anywhere. Sure Levi could be flirty with him, but Eren’s crushes were never as subtle as he hoped so Levi’s flirting was probably no more than innocent teasing. At least he hoped the teasing was innocent, Levi didn’t seem to be type to poke fun at someone’s feeling like that, another reason why Eren couldn’t help but to like him.

 

“Eeerrreennn.” Isabel yelled, barging into his room and climbing onto his bed. This was becoming an annoying habit of the five year old.

“Are you ever going to get up?” She shouted, jumping on the bed around him.

“Isabel, it’s 6:30! In the morning! Go back to bed!” Eren groaned, burying his head in the pillow.

“Mom said you have to watch me today,” Isabel said happily.

“You don’t have swimming today, what about daycare?” Eren demanded.

 

“Quarantined.” Carla answered from the doorway. “Someone sent their kid in with the stomach flu. Almost everyone has it now, thought it was best to keep Isabel home for a few days.” She explained.

“Now you have to watch me.” Isabel grinned, squishing Eren’s cheeks in her hands.

“Mooom.” Eren whined.

“Come on Eren, it’s not like you’re doing anything this summer and Isabel adores you. You can watch her for a couple days.” Carla rolled her eyes.

“Fine.” he grumbled, pushing the five year old off of him. “Go watch tv while I shower and then we’ll play.”

“Yes!” Isabel shouted, jumping up from the bed and racing to the other room.

“Thank you.” Carla smiled.

“Yeah yeah.” Eren mumbled as he got up and headed to the shower.

 

Spending the day with Isabel wasn’t bad, Eren actually enjoyed it whenever he did, she was a cool kid and they had fun together. He just didn’t like waking up at the ass crack of dawn, especially when his mind had been too full of his newly discovered crush to get much sleep the night before.

They played all morning; colouring pictures, putting together Lego sets, having a Pokemon battle with McDonald’s toys. It was fun, but Eren was almost glad to go make lunch, just for the break; five year old’s were exhausting.

 

“What do you want to do this afternoon?” He asked as they munched on their sandwiches.

“Ummm… I know!” Isabel shouted through her mouthful of bread. “Let’s go to the splashpad!”

“The splashpad? At the pool you do your lessons?” Eren asked thoughtfully.

“Yes! It’s the best!” Isabel said, grinning wildly.

“Yeah okay.” Eren agreed easily, maybe he’d get to see Levi… He really did have it bad, didn’t he?

 

He tried not to think about Levi as he cleaned up after their lunch and got Isabel ready for the splashpad. He’d probably be even more of an awkward mess now that he actually realized he was crushing on the older man, though he still couldn’t help wanting to see him

Eren was disappointed yet relieved when Levi was no where to be seen at the pool, at least Eren wouldn’t be making a fool of himself and he could watch Isabel as she played.

Isabel and some sandy blonde kid Eren recognized from Isabel’s swim class, coerced him into joining as they ran around under the sprays and tipping buckets. He had to admit it was a lot of fun and very refreshing on the scorching Summer day they were having, even if he was completely soaked by the end of it.

“Don’t go!!” Isabel and Farlan yelled together as Eren walked toward the benches just off the pad.

“I’m just right here. I need a break!” Eren laughed, shaking the water out of his hair and reaching for his bag.

“You looked like you were having fun.” A deep voice startled him out of his thoughts.

“L-levi! Hi!” Eren stammered, eyes wide as they took in the sight before him; Levi leaning against the light pole, his arms crossed over his chest, and a small smile on his face.

“Y-yeah, Isabel roped me into the splashpad” he chuckled, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

“Levi!!” Isabel squealed, running towards her swim teacher and jumping into his arms.

“Isabel!” Eren scolded lightly, though couldn’t help his jealously of her closeness with the man.

“I haven’t seen you in forever!” She pouted as he held her securely in his strong arms.

“I know, I’m sorry. They were practicing for the competition all weekend, everything else was cancelled. Did you work on your backstroke without me?” He asked with a soft smile in his face.

“Yeah, as if Eren would help me.” Isabel rolled her eyes, the childish glare Eren shot her disappearing from his face instantly as Levi’s eyes moved toward him

 “A-are you working today?” Eren asked shyly.

“Actually no, we’re here for the public swim, you’d be surprised how little you get to actually swim when you work at a pool.” Levi said, nodding towards a small group off to the side.

“That sounds fun.” Eren smiled.

“Why don’t you join us?” Levi asked putting Isabel back down on her feet.

“Can we? Can we please?” She begged, jumping up and down.

“Come on, you’re already wet.” Levi said, a smirk ghosting over his lips, though it was enough to make Eren’s cheeks burn.

“Y-yeah. Sure, I guess.” Eren said as Isabel cheered, screaming her goodbye to Farlan as he found another playmate, and jumping over to Levi to take his hand while Eren grabbed their bag.

“Hey guys we picked up some stragglers.” Levi called out as they made their way over to the group, Eren’s breath dangerously uneven as Levi lead him with a hand on the small of his back.

“The more the merrier!!” A woman with a brown ponytail and glasses grinned excitedly.

Eren recognized her from Swimming Lesson days though had never spoken to her, the same with the short strawberry blonde woman beside her. He did however recognize Jean and Marco.

“This is Eren and Isabel.” Levi introduced. “I think you already know Marco and his boyfriend Jean, glasses is Hange, and Petra is the short one.” Levi said.

“Said by the man who stands about 2cm above me.” She glared playfully.

“Well we can’t all be fucking trees like this one, can we” Levi scoffed.

“I think your height is perf…” Eren snapped his mouth shut, unsure of why his brain hated him so much as to blab something like that out, hoping with every fibre of his being that no one noticed.

Though of course as he glanced up at Jean’s smirking Horseface, he knew it was not the case. Luckily, either by Jean’s hidden kind hearted nature or the elbow Marco shoved into his left side, he didn’t comment on it.

“Alright, we ready now? Let’s go!” Marco said cheerfully, ushering the group toward the pool.

“You like my height huh?” Levi asked with a small smirk, leaning towards Eren so only he could hear.

“I-I…no. I mean yes. I didn…” He stammered, feeling his throat drying up completely as he tried to form a proper sentence.

“It’s cool. I like your height too.” Levi said, his smirk stretching into a small but kind smile as he looked into Eren’s eyes, lingering for only a moment before his attention was drawn to the others in the group.

 

Isabel had taken a liking to the group, Hange especially, since the woman seemed to be as excitable as the 5 year old. They were splashing, tossing inflatable balls, and just having what seemed to be a great time.

Eren was too nervous to have a good time. Not only was he in the same area as the shirtless Levi he had been dreaming about for weeks, but he was spending time with him, talking to him, and trying his best not to embarrass himself in front of him.

“Hey, want to do a lap with me?” Levi asked, surprising Eren with the sudden change of topic. “The deep end doesn’t seem to have as many people.”

“What? Oh! I… I can’t really leave Isabel.” Eren stammered.

“She’s with three certified lifeguards, besides the other four on duty. She’s perfectly safe, and you’re still in the pool. But it’s up to you.” Levi said.

Levi did have a point, Isabel was completely safe and she did seem to feel comfortable with them, she had barely looked at Eren for the past half hour while playing with them. He’d be an idiot to pass up alone time with Levi.

“Hey Iz! Mind if I swim over there with Levi for a bit?” Eren called out to her.

“But you can’t swim!!” Isabel yelled back.

“What?” Eren chuckled nervously, his face flushing once again. “Of course I can!” He said, avoiding Levi’s eyes.

“Okay!” She yelled before jumping from Hange’s arms to Marco’s with a squeal.

“L-lets go.” Eren said nervously, trying to ignore the amused look on Levi’s face. Little sisters were the worst!

 

They made their way toward the rope separating the shallow from the deep and slipping underneath.

Levi glided through the water with ease, like he was born for it; his back straight, his form perfect, and his skin stretching over his beautifully sculpted muscles.

Now was not the time to be ogling Levi, not when Eren couldn’t touch the bottom of the pool. Isabel may not have been completely wrong when she said Eren couldn’t swim. He wasn’t completely hopeless, but it took a lot of concentration to keep his head above water as he followed along side of Levi, one hand firmly grasping the ledge as he moved.

 

“Y-you, um. You spend so much time in the water, do you ever get sick of it?” Eren asked, through heavy breath.

“Never!” Levi stated firmly. “You never feel as free as you do while you’re swimming. Don’t you think?” he asked, twirling in the water before leaning back into it, his eyes closed, and a look of complete serenity on his face.

Eren stopped, holding the side to keep him steady as he just stared at Levi. How was he supposed to move on from his developing feels for this man if he was just so… cute! How could a man who was so sexy and beautiful also be adorable, kind, and funny? Eren really had no chance.

“Yeah. I guess so.” Eren said and Levi straightened himself up again, with what seemed like a shy smile before glancing up ahead at the small group gathered on the edge.

“Come on, we’ll swim around.” He said, swooping back onto the open water.

Eren hesitated for a moment before taking a deep breath and pushing himself against the wall and out toward Levi, moving frantically to keep himself up and moving forward.

It wasn’t enough, he was only able to keep it going for a moment before he felt himself sinking, causing him to panic and struggle even more, though it did him no good as he slipped under the surface.

He was barely under for a few seconds when he felt arms around his waist and then air filling his lungs.

“Eren, are you okay?” Levi asked almost frantic, leaning Eren back against him as he brought them to the pools edge.

“Y-yeah. I’m fine.” Eren coughed, grabbing the side desperately as he was overcome by embarrassment.

“Why did you agree to come out here if you couldn’t swim?” Levi asked, his tone more worried than reprimanding.

“I thought I could handle it.” Eren said, not meeting his eyes as he tried to calm his breathing.

“Hey, it’s okay. A lot of adults can’t swim, why don’t you take a class?” Levi asked gently.

“Yeah, wouldn’t I look cool, learning to swim with a bunch of five year olds.” Eren scoffed.

“An adult class.” Levi chuckled, the noise angelic to Eren’s burning ears, though he still refused to meet his eyes. “I teach an adult class twice a week in the evening. Why don’t you stop by, I’ll let you in for free.” He added, poking his head down trying to find Eren’s eyes.

“Really?” Eren asked.

“Yeah. Come by tomorrow evening at 7:30” Levi smiled and Eren could only nod.

 

 

They made their way back to the others, Levi holding Eren firm as he lead him through the deep water, letting go only when they were safely across the rope. They played with Isabel for the remaining few minutes of the swim before drying off in the change rooms and going their separate ways.

 

Eren spent the next 24 hours stressing himself out over his swim lesson with Levi. There was no need and he knew it, it’s not like it was one on one; there were going to be others there too. Levi had invited him because he was useless at swimming, not because Levi actually wanted to spend extra time with him.

But still, it was hard not to think about it. Levi did seem to enjoy his company; he had sought him out more than once to say hello, he always gave him small smiles or quiet chuckles. Would it be so impossible for Levi to like Eren back?

It was probably better that he didn’t find out, he wasn’t sure he could handle the rejection. Maybe he’s just keep it in, continue watching Levi from afar, then maybe he could forget about him when he went back to college in the fall.

Whether he found out or not, he was still going to enjoy whatever time he could spend with the older man, even if it did include learning how to swim with a bunch of inept adults.

 

“Eren, you made it.” Levi said as Eren made his way over to the lifeguard, trying not to stare at his perfectly crafted chest, resisting the urge to imagine licking the water droplets from his creamy skin.

“Yeah! Hi Levi.” He said, shaking the thoughts from his head.

“Great, well we’re all here now, let’s go.” Levi instructs as the group follows him to the water.

 

The class was straightforward, a little more advanced than the children’s class, but they were adults. Though Eren couldn’t help but to think how good it would be to have Levi lead him up and down the pool like he did with Isabel.

Eren spent more of his hour daydreaming about Levi than he did actually following his direction, and was very disappointed when the hour was up and he felt as though he learned nothing.

 

“Hey Eren.” Levi called out as Eren followed the others out of the pool, turning back to find Levi frowning.

“Yeah?” He asked nervously. “I’m sorry, I wasted your time didn’t I?” he blurted.

“No, of course not. It’s never a waste of time to teach someone to swim. I was just wondering, since you’re behind the others, if you… If you wanted to stay late. To catch up.” Levi explained and Eren’s eyes widened as he took in what seemed like a hint of nervousness from the normally stoic man.

“Yes!” Eren shouted. “I mean. Yeah. That would be cool.” he said, clearing his throat in an attempt to recover from his embarrassingly eager outburst.

“Okay. Good.” Levi said, a small smile on his lips. “First things first, you’re way too tense, you need to relax. Try to float on your back for me.” He instructed, leading Eren out a little deeper.

Eren hesitated for a moment, he had never been able to float, it was the reason he had never learned to swim in the first place. But something about the look in Levi’s eye, the soft smile on his face; Eren wanted to do it, he wanted to please the other man, share something with him.

Eren took a deep breath and leaned back into the water, sinking like a rock instantly. He jumped up, sputtering from the water that filled his nose and wiping his eyes as Levi chuckled serenely.

“Let’s try it again. This time I’ll hold you up.” Levi said, stepping closer.

Eren nodded, bushing his hair back over his head before leaning back once more. This time he felt Levi’s hands under his shoulders, holding him up securely in the water.

“Your neck is tense, relax, I got you.” He said, his deep voice vibrating through the water flooding Eren’s ears.

He couldn’t do it, he couldn’t relax. Not with Levi, the object of his affections for the past few weeks standing so close to him. He willed himself to relax, mentally threatened each and every muscle in his body, but to no avail. He was still stiff, still tense, still unable to float.

Though, it was nice to be held; to feel Levi’s breath ghost over his skin and his hands holding him up.

Before he knew it Levi was coaxing him back up out of the water.

“I think that’s enough for today, do you want to come to the rest of the classes?” Levi asked, helping Eren onto his feet.

“Yeah, if you don’t mind. I’d like to learn.” Eren smiled.

“Great. Then I’ll see you on Thursday.” Levi smiled back.

 

Eren was in a good mood for the rest of the evening, the rest of the week even. He didn’t whine or complain that he had to babysit Isabel for a few more days until the daycare was clear, or that his parents needed him to run some errands. He was just happy to have a reason to spend time with Levi now and looked forward to their sessions.

 

“Eren!” Carla shouted, startling Eren out of his daydream as he sat to the counter bar one afternoon, his cheek propped against his fist as his mind wandered with thoughts of Levi; the way his muscles flexed as he demonstrated the different swimming techniques, the way his grip was so firm yet gentle when he moved Eren’s limbs into place, and the way he would sometimes look up at Eren through the fringe of his hair, a soft smile on his face.

“Yeah?!” he almost shouted, shaking the fog from his brain as he noticed his mother holding bags of groceries before hurrying to take them from her.

“You’ve been daydreaming a lot lately.” Carla giggled as she began to empty the bags.

“Oh? I don’t know what you mean.” Eren lied awkwardly.

“You’ve also seemed happier than normal, could there be someone special causing the shift in attitude?” She asked, her eyes sparkling in amused excitement.

“Whaa. No! of course not!” Eren stammered, feeling his ears start to burn as his mother looked at him smugly.

“There’s not!” Eren insisted, grabbing a handful of cans to out away in the cupboard.

“Okay.” Carla said, Eren didn’t have to look to see she was smiling. “You know I met Isabel’s swim teacher before, he’s very handsome.” She added nonchalantly.

“Mom!” Eren whined, wanting to die where he stood, it was bad enough that he acted like an idiot in front of Levi on a regular basis but now his mother even knew he had a crush on the older man?

“Oh come on Eren, you take Isabel to swimming every week without complaint. You _volunteered_ I’m not an idiot.” Carla grinned.

“I am _not_ having this conversation with you!” Eren demanded, sure that his face was close to combustion.

“I’m just saying, you two would look cute together.” She said, laughing hard as Eren stormed out of the kitchen and down the hall to his bedroom where he could die of embarrassment in piece.

 

It didn’t matter that his mother knew of his crush on Levi, it wasn’t going to stop him from spending every possible opportunity with him while he still could.

They met twice a week for the adult swim class, besides the few minutes they would speak after Isabel’s swim class, and Eren felt like he was actually getting to know Levi. He was more than just his snappy comebacks or how surprisingly good he was with kids, as Eren got to know Levi he realized that it wasn’t surprising at all that Levi was good with children, or that he had a job to teach people how to swim. The man was genuinely kind and patient, he cared about the people around him, even if his stoic demeanor or harsh facial expression didn’t let it seem that way at first.

Eren was falling hard. Much harder than he had thought those weeks ago when he realized his crush on the lifeguard. He found himself wanting to tell Levi how he felt, needing to know if there was a chance the feelings could be returned.

But then again, Eren knew he wasn’t subtle, no matter how hard he tried he had never been able to hid his feelings. He couldn’t stop his eyes from lingering, or his cheeks from burning, or even his words from stuttering when he was around Levi.

Had Levi noticed? Was he ignoring it because he didn’t feel the same? He tried not to think about it. Summer would be over soon, Eren would go back to school, Levi would go back to whatever he did out of season, and life would go on the same as it always had.

 

Levi’s classes, especially his one on one time afterward had been helping Eren, he actually felt as though he was getting somewhere with the swimming. He was still stiff, still couldn’t relax and sunk whenever he stopped moving in the water, but at least his actual swimming had gotten better.

“You’re doing great.” Levi said, swimming beside Eren as they did some laps through the deep end, a flutter board securely under Eren’s chest.

“I feel like a child.” Eren laughed, side eyeing Levi as he glided through the water without aid.

“If you would just relax and learn how to float on your own, you wouldn’t need something to help you.” Levi smiled as they ducked under the rope to the shallow end.

“Alright, alright. Let me try again.” Eren huffed, tossing the board onto the ledge of the pool and leaning back into the water; Levi’s hands reaching out for him as they always did.

“Just relax” Levi’s voice soothed.

Maybe it was all the practice, or maybe it was Levi, but Eren actually felt himself relax this time. He felt the muscles in his neck let go as the water cushioned him and his arms flaring out as they loosened into the gentle lapping waves.

It felt nice, he felt comfortable and at peace, like he finally understood what Levi was talking about whenever he spoke of swimming.

 

Eren felt when Levi’s hands left him, sliding off his back slowly. He felt himself stiffen, sinking only slightly before Levi’s voice vibrated through the water with assurances and praise.

Eren felt proud of himself, that he had accomplished something. He liked the praise Levi was giving him through his muffled ears, liked that Levi was happy with something Eren had done. Eren imagined how Levi would reward him when he stood back up; would he pat him on the back? Would he hug him? Kiss him?

Oh how Eren dreamed of the day Levi would kiss him. What it would be like to have his lips move against his own, their bodies pressed together as they explored each other. It was something Eren thought about regularly, daily.

Every night as Eren lay in his bed he thought about Levi and all the things they could do together, giving him the same feelings in the pit of his stomach as he was feeling now.

That’s when he realized that he wasn’t in his bed, there were no covers hiding him from view, just his tenting, water soaked shorts.

Eren’s eyes shot open and he flailed in the water as he got to his feet. “I… um…” he began, stopping as he found Levi looking at him; a tint of pink dusting over his cheeks.

“It’s cool.” Levi said, almost shyly, an emotion not common to the older man.

“Sorry.” Eren said, scratching the back if his neck as his ears felt like they were going to burn clean off.

“What are you sorry for? Happens to everyone.” Levi chuckled, crossing his arms.

“Most people are weirded out when someone gets a boner while thinking about them.” Eren’s chuckled died in his throat as he realized the words that had left his mouth and he stared at Levi in horror.

“You were thinking about me?” Levi asked, a small smirk on his lips.

“Yeah.” Eren said in a wave of bravery he was sure he would regret.

“That’s cool.” Levi said as a glint of something Eren couldn’t read glimmered in his eye.

Was Levi amused by it? Was he intrigued? Had Eren ruined any chance he had with him, or had he gotten closer?

“We should probably get going.” Levi said and Eren felt himself deflate as he nodded quietly.

“You know.” Levi began, talking a step toward Eren and looking up into his eyes. “Jean is having a house party on Saturday night.”

Eren nodded, taking in a nervous gulp of air from Levi’s new proximity. He had known about the party for a week now, though he was currently unable to form words.

“Marco and Hange convinced me to go, it would be nice if you were also there.” Levi said, his voice low and seductive.

“Yes.” Eren croaked. “Yes, I was p-planning on going too.”

“Good.” Levi said.

“Good?” Eren squeaked.

Levi lingered where he stood, uncomfortably close to Eren, for a moment longer before a smile spread over his face.

“Good.” He said, taking a step back and heading out of the pool, leaving a baffled and more than slightly aroused Eren in his wake.

“Good.” Eren whispered, hurrying to catch up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 by: [Shades_0f_Cool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shades_0f_Cool/pseuds/Shades_0f_Cool)

Eren tried to keep behind Mikasa as they approached Jean’s place. It was one of those stupid, knee jerk reactions, but Eren only felt a tiny tweak of pity for himself. After all, he was on his way to Jean’s party because _Levi had invited him there._ He felt his face warm with a blush just thinking about it, and damn... was this silly blushing thing actually becoming a habit? It sure felt like it, and Eren knew who to blame.

“Eren, are you okay?” Mikasa asked, turning around to level a questioning glance at him. “This is the fifth time you’ve sighed since we left the house.”

Eren stood up straight, squaring his shoulders. He was so obvious. He could only hope he didn’t turn into the same shy mess whenever Levi was talking to him, because that would be a dead giveaway.

“Ah, yes! I’m just excited for the party,” he answered, a tad too cheerful to sound genuine.

He averted his eyes to evade Mikasa’s lingering gaze, kicking a stray pebble around on the concrete. She had a maddeningly good nose for whenever something was up and an even better one for whenever Eren wasn’t being entirely honest. And he had no desire whatsoever to disclose the fact that he might be in the process of falling head over heels for a guy who was way out of his league. To his luck, Armin picked this moment to tell Mikasa about his summer classes, which distracted her attention enough to let up on Eren for now.

By the time they arrived at Jean’s place, the party was already in full swing. Just like Eren’s heart when he crossed the threshold to be swept away by a crowd of people with red plastic cups in their hands and stale beer on their breaths. He was greeted, hugged and clapped on the shoulder by so many different people that he lost count. For the better part of the first hour he was there, he was fully occupied with small talk and dodging enthusiastic attempts at pulling him on the dance floor. He was trying to let loose and enjoy himself, but there was this nagging thought at the back of his mind. He’d seen and talked to loads of people tonight, but even while he was wrapped up in conversation; while he was trying to listen and offer decent replies, he’d let his eyes wander. Wander around the room, wander to people passing him by. His plan had been to come here and enjoy the party until he’d run into Levi and have an excuse to chat him up, but that plan was failing, and it was failing fast. Eren wasn’t really here for the party. Ever since Levi had casually invited him, every moment was spent thinking about him and how badly he wanted to spend this evening with him—away from the public pool and the swimming lessons, away from the only place he could see Levi with legitimate reason. A party was something else entirely and maybe they could… No. What was he even thinking? Despite the bits and pieces of what _could_ be flirting on Levi’s part, Eren was about 80% sure that he was nothing more than Isabel’s brother to him. Levi was caring and gorgeous and sexy and Eren was just an awkward college kid trying to be subtle about his massive crush on him (and probably failing). Levi could have anyone he wanted. There was no doubt about that in Eren’s mind, so there was really no reason he’d go for him of all people. But god, how he wished he would. How he wished he was the last thing on Levi’s mind before he fell asleep at night and the first thing to bring a smile to those pretty lips when he woke in the mornings. Come to think of it, was Levi a morning person? He seemed to be a little too grouchy at times for that, but maybe when Eren was there, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips as his gray eyes were just about to flutter open, he would—

“Eren? Are you listening to me?”

Right. He was currently in the middle of talking to Mina, a girl from college he shared a class with. He really had to stop thinking about Levi and start mingling or whatever it was you were supposed to do at parties.

“Oh, yes!” he burst out, cheeks warming with embarrassment at being called out. “Mr Shadis was being so unnecessarily hard on us. Finals weren’t that bad, right? He should’ve praised us for a change.”

He rubbed the back of his neck and laughed awkwardly.

“Eren,” the girl began slowly, “We have Biology together. Doesn’t Mr Shadis teach Social Studies?”

_Fuck._

“Oh.” Another embarrassed laugh and then the unavoidable awkward moment of silence. Eren wished he could just turn around and be done with this conversation already. He’d clearly made enough of a fool of himself to warrant a quick escape. “I—I guess he does…”

But Mina didn’t even think about letting up on him yet. All she did was give him a lenient smile and start another topic. About college. College was all well and good, but they were on summer break and Eren didn’t want to think about courses or coursework until he had to. He’d much rather talk about… Swimming. About swimming lessons and wet skin and about how beautifully carefree Levi looked when he was drifting in the water, eyes closed, a soft smile twitching around his lips.

Eren released a dreamy sigh against his will. He snapped to attention when he remembered where he was and more importantly, with whom, but Mina had already caught up and gave him a warm smile.

“Have I ever told you…” she stepped closer, “how handsome you are?”

Oh, shit. Eren had just topped off the undoubtedly dreamy eyes he always had when thinking about Levi with an even dreamier sigh, and of course Mina thought it was meant for her. This was probably Eren’s cue to get out of here.

“Jeager, your cup is empty! We can’t have that now, can we? Especially not at my party.”

Eren had no idea how Jean had managed to sneak up on him, but he was beyond grateful for it. For once, he felt veritable joy at seeing his friend’s precious horseface, because his timely appearance made him the perfect candidate for Eren’s ticket to safety.

“Wow, you’re right!” Eren said with a cursory look at his plastic cup. “I’m going to get more. See you guys later!”

He didn’t bother with asking if they wanted anything and turned on his heel to make his escape through the crowd. He headed straight for the keg set up in the kitchen, filling his cup to the brim and taking a long swig from the lukewarm beer. His eyes were drawn to the large pool that was sprawled out behind a generous patio. The glass sliding doors were open, the party guests’ voices and laughter carrying inside. A few of them were using the pool, jumping in from the sides and splashing each other with water. Eren ran his gaze over everyone inside the pool, funnily enough expecting to find Levi among them. It was silly, Eren knew. Just because Levi loved water didn’t mean he’d head for the pool first thing at the party. But Eren hadn’t seen him yet, even though he’d been looking constantly, so he’d kind of hoped to find him out there. Sadly, the pool was just as absent of Levi as the rest of the house.

Eren leaned back against the counter and downed his beer. He felt disheartened; let down. Why wasn’t Levi here? Had he changed his mind? It was after 10 pm, wasn’t that a bit too late to pass for fashionable?

He pushed away from the counter and pulled himself another beer. He’d wait at least another hour until he gave up on the idea of meeting Levi tonight.

One and a half hour later, Eren was wiggling his ass off on the makeshift dance floor in Jean’s living room. He’d had just enough beer to push his definition of tipsy and suddenly, dancing had seemed like fun. In fact, Eren was having _great_ fun shaking to “Talk Dirty” and belting out the lyrics at the top of his lungs. There were hoots and cheers mingled into the laughter from the considerable crowd of onlookers and Eren revelled at the attention. He gave his hips another slow roll as the song came to a close and slipped into a small bow. His friends gave thunderous applause. The rush of dancing and being the center of attention had made him feel giddy and restless. And most of all, thirsty. He needed another drink. Heading to the kitchen, he was still humming the song’s lyrics to himself when his foot caught on something on the floor, making him stumble. Under normal circumstances, he’d have been able to catch himself without a problem, but those weren’t normal circumstances and he was too tipsy to regain his equilibrium in time. His eyes squeezed shut of their own volition when he prepared for the impact, but the crash and the pain… it never came. Instead, he realized he was still standing, still breathing. One teal eye blinked open, immediately catching on gray, so amazingly familiar gray. When he looked at Levi’s face, he couldn’t believe he’d really just fallen straight into his arms. Or that he’d been here just in time to catch him once again.

Eren was pretty sure he already had a dopey smile plastered to his face, but it only widened when he felt Levi’s strong arms around his middle, keeping him upright. Involuntarily, or maybe not, Eren took a wobbly step closer to Levi. Their chests were pressed flush up to each other now and Eren was certain Levi could feel his heartbeat on his skin. He beamed up at him, making no move to back away.

Levi gave his head a gentle shake but did not let go of Eren either.

“It’s either drowning or falling... Do you have a death wish I don’t know about?”

“Possibly.” Eren laughed. “Or maybe I just like being saved by you.”

Levi smiled; a slow, affectionate smile that would’ve made Eren fall all over again if he weren’t still locked up securely in Levi’s arms. He didn’t know if the reason for that smile was Eren’s attempt at flirting or the blush warming his face. Maybe both. The alcohol must have made him courageous. Come next day, he’d probably be embarrassed enough to justify avoiding Levi for the rest of the summer, but right now... he wanted to be brave. He wanted to flirt with Levi, wanted to touch him, wanted to make him smile that gorgeous smile all night.

“If I let go now, can you promise me not to get yourself killed again?” Levi asked, one thin eyebrow lifted.

Eren thought for a second. Then he nuzzled against Levi’s chest and gave him a sweet smile. “Not yet, no. You should hold on a little longer, you know… Just to make sure.”

Eren’s heart was a second away from beating out of his chest. He knew for a fact he’d never been this blunt with somebody before, and this was _Levi_. He really had no inkling how he managed to make the words drip so effortlessly off his tongue, when just the mere thought of being so daring should have made him stammer his ass off.

“Right. We shouldn’t take chances where you are concerned,” Levi said quietly, continuing to smile up at Eren.

“Right.”

“Right,” he echoed. Then he took a few steps back until he was leaned up against the wall, taking Eren along with him. Eren knew it was only a matter of time until Levi would shrug off the joke and let go of him, so he had to make the most of every minute. Who knew if he’d ever find himself held by Levi again? He tilted his head, eyes barely open as he inhaled Levi’s scent. The familiar notes of water and chlorine were gone. Now he smelled like soap and something else, something like… tea. Hot, black tea with a dash of milk. Eren smiled to himself. He really had a vivid imagination sometimes, especially when it came to Levi.

“Are you okay?”

“Yes, I’m great.” Eren beamed.

Levi chuckled. “I’d have never pegged you for such an enthusiastic dancer.”

Eren flushed. Jesus, Levi had seen that?

“Uhm well, I…” Deep breath. “I was just killing some time while I waited.”

“Waited? For?”

Now it was Eren’s turn to chuckle. Levi had taken the bait. “Oh, it’s probably no one you know. Just my swimming teacher.”

They looked at each other, smiles wide. Maybe it was just Eren’s imagination, but it felt like Levi was pulling him a little closer.

“So you’re telling me this swimming teacher of yours has the audacity to be late?”

Eren’s fingertips brushed the pale skin just below the sleeve of Levi’s t-shirt. “Yeah, he’s being cheeky.”

“Maybe you just don’t recognize him when he’s wearing a shirt?”

Eren laughed again and shifted, his thigh moving against Levi’s and drawing a clipped _mh_ from him. “That’s funny, I’ve already thought about that, but… it seems like he’s just as hard to miss with a shirt on as he is without one.”

Eren licked his lips, gaze traveling over the low neckline of Levi’s shirt and his bare collarbones. He looked good enough to eat, even with the shirt covering the chest and abs Eren was so used to seeing bare.

“Oh, he is?” Levi murmured, breath kissing Eren’s cheek. “He’s lucky then. It sounds like you don’t hold his tardiness tonight against him.”

“Maybe I do. I’m not sure yet. He definitely owes me a drink. And an extra lesson.”

Levi leaned in, coming closer. Eren forgot how to breathe, or to move. When he felt Levi’s lips brush his earlobe, he bit back on a moan. “Yes to both.”

Levi’s arms slipped from their hug and Eren fought a small noise of displeasure. He’d become used to being bundled up against Levi’s chest faster than he dared to admit. It must have been obvious despite his attempts to cover it, because Levi smirked and brushed his thumb over his cheek. Then his fingers dropped to dance softly over Eren's before he took the cup from him. “I’ll be back. Just want to get started on making amends.”

Eren grinned and nodded, watching Levi’s back as he made his way over to the kitchen. Then he sighed for the sixth time tonight. He had not imagined what had just happened. He’d not dreamed it either. Levi… he had just flirted with him, right? A lot. Maybe he wasn’t as disinterested as Eren had previously thought, which would be more than Eren had allowed himself to hope for.

“Eren, there you are! Come with me!”

Eren turned and found himself being grabbed by Mina. She started to pull him towards the kitchen, not caring about his struggles to get free.

“H-Hey, wait a second!” he tried, but she only pulled harder. “I’m kind of in the middle of talking to somebody.”

That obviously got her attention. She stopped in her stride, making Eren collide with her before he had the chance to swerve. Mina turned back, her ponytail swishing behind her. One dark eyebrow was raised in question.

“Who? I haven’t seen you with anybody.” It sounded like an accusation. Eren felt uncomfortable. Why would he have to justify himself to her? Hell, he barely even knew the girl.

“A friend,” he said, choosing to be purposely vague.

She frowned, then shrugged and grabbed Eren’s hand again. “You can finish your conversation later, I just need to show you something. It’s amazing! You’re gonna love it.”

They had reached the kitchen by now and Eren spotted Levi in line for the keg. His heart did a somersault inside his chest and he wished he was rude enough to tear his arm out of Mina’s iron grip and rush over to him to continue where they’d left off, to have a drink together, to be with the only person he wanted to be with tonight. As if he’d heard Eren’s thoughts, Levi looked up, their eyes meeting. Eren tried to tell Levi he was being dragged along and that he’d be back, but communication via eyes alone was decidedly difficult, so he wasn’t sure Levi understood anything of what he wanted to say. But Levi surprised him yet again. There was a quick flicker of what could have been disappointment passing his eyes, but then he gave a quick nod. Eren could feel Levi’s eyes on him, following his every move. He hated making Levi wait, especially now that he'd waited so long for him to arrive.

“Mina,” he started again, tone warning.

They passed the large glass sliding doors that led onto the patio and to the large pool, which was sparkling even in the dim moonlight. The lawn to either side was scattered with plastic cups, beach balls and even a bathing suit or two. Aside from that, the garden was mostly empty, except for a few people milling about in the far corner. The people Eren had watched playing in the water earlier had disappeared, probably somewhere inside the house or the nearby bushes if the abandoned swimwear was anything to go by.

Mina came to a halt by the poolside before she turned around and beamed up at Eren. “Look at this! There’s a _pool_ here!”

“Uh yeah…” Eren said, not bothering to fake surprise. “I knew about the pool.”

That obviously put a damper on Mina’s spirit, but she caught herself quickly and laughed. Then, she took the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head, giving Eren a lascivious smile.

“Wanna come in with me? We’re all alone out here. Well, almost, anyway.”

Eren gaped at her when he realized what this was and where she was going with it. He had to hit the emergency brake and he had to do it _now._

“Uh look, Mina… I’m not really-”

“Oh, stop being shy!” she said while she stepped out of her shorts, leaving her only in her bra and panties. Eren flushed and turned away. How had he gotten from the prospect of a perfectly lovely evening with Levi to _this?_

“Come _on,”_ she chirped impatiently, pulling on Eren’s shirt. “Let’s get in! I’m gonna dunk you so hard!”

“Mina, please stop, I don’t want to s-”

With one fluid motion, she twirled around Eren, coming to stand behind him. Her fingers wrapped around his bare arms and he gave him a good push, bringing him dangerously close to the deep end of the pool. That was when Eren’s heart really started to race, although this had nothing to do with excitement, but fear. Cold fear.

“MINA, NO-”

But with a last call of _Go, Eren!_ and a resounding laugh, she pushed him over the tiled edge.

Everything was a blur after that. He still heard Mina’s laugh echoing in his ears when the water caught him. It was everywhere, his face, his eyes, down his throat. In his lungs, stealing his air. He knew the worst thing he could do was panic, but damn, this situation didn’t leave him much of a choice. He thrashed, trying to find solid ground beneath his feet, but there was none. He kept choking on water and he kept sinking, fast. All his struggling only sped up the process.

Eren’s eyes were closed when he felt a tightness close in around his middle. He didn’t fight it. As if in trance, he felt his body moving, cutting through the water, and then, there was air. Everywhere. He could feel it, taste it, he just couldn’t breathe it. Someone was pulling at him, carrying him through the surface, and then he was heaved up and out of the water. His back hit the ground, the grass tickling the back of his neck.

“-ren!”

“...hear me?”

“EREN!”

Somebody was bent over him, hands applying pressure to his chest. His eyes fluttered open, slipping in and out of focus, trying to hold onto something constant. And then _he_ was there. It was Levi, his face so incredibly close to Eren’s, eyes frantic. There were cool droplets falling from the tips of his hair, landing on Eren’s face.

“Eren, can you hear me? Can you breathe?”

Eren made a horrible gurgling sound in response. Levi cursed aloud and gently turned him on his shoulder. The change of position made something inside Eren snap and he hurled water into the grass next to him. Sucking in air, he slowly came to his senses.

“Eren, are you okay?”

He gave a weak nod and tried to sit up, only managing with Levi’s hand on his shoulder to steady him.

And that was when he saw. People. Lots and lots of people, on the lawn, by the pool, on the patio. There must have been dozens, and they were all watching him. Most of their expressions were shocked, mouths covered by hands, eyes wide. Some of them were pitying. Some were taunting. Eren couldn’t take it.

His wild gaze snapped to Levi, who was still watching him, worry written all over his face.

“W-Why… Why did you do that?” Eren yelled at him.

A cough came immediately after, but he ignored it. His face was burning with humiliation.   

“What are you talking about?” Levi asked, expression perplexed.

“Why did you jump in and pull me out? I was okay! I had it under control!”

Levi reached out for him, but Eren slapped his hand away. “Fuck, Levi! Why did you have to play the hero, huh? I didn’t need you to jump after me and make me look like a loser!”

It took three attempts, but Eren finally managed to hoist himself up. Everyone was staring; he felt their eyes on him, on Levi. Hot tears of humiliation scorched his vision, even while his body was shivering with a cold that seemed to wrap around his very bones.

“Eren, wait… You shouldn’t—”

“Leave me alone!” Eren yelled over his shoulder.

He turned around and staggered back to the house, the first tears falling before he could stop them. He’d never felt this embarrassed in his entire life and he couldn’t believe Levi was responsible for it. Yeah, maybe he didn’t exactly have the situation under control, but he’d have done… something. Eventually.

“Eren, wait!”

Levi was right behind him, following him into the house. Eren came to a stop when he realized he had no idea where to go; there were people everywhere, watching. He bit back a sob and wiped his nose with the back of his hand. Levi took this moment to grab his arm, pulling him along.

“Let me go.” Eren sniffled, but he didn’t put up any real resistance against Levi’s grip. He felt exhausted and welcomed somebody taking control and leading him, wherever it was they were going.

“Get in here,” Levi said, tugging him into a dark room and locking the door behind them.

He flipped the light switch and Eren recognized the downstairs bathroom of Jean’s house, which was thankfully empty aside from them.

In the next moment, Levi was on him, tugging on his shirt. Eren turned away from his touch, but it was half-hearted at best.

Levi gave him a sharp look. “We need to get you out of those wet clothes. You’re freezing.”

It was only after Levi had pointed it out that Eren realized he was shivering all over, his teeth chattering. Levi gave him a few moments before he continued undressing him. His shirt went first, then Levi got down on his knees to undo the button on his jeans. Eren gulped, trying to be still. His skinny jeans stuck to his skin like glue, but Levi kept tugging until Eren stepped out of them. He was left standing in only his dripping wet, tight boxer briefs, Levi just an inch away from him. On his knees. He was so close... Eren shook his head. It was probably just the shock in response to almost drowning muddling his brain.

Levi got up on his feet and reached behind Eren to retrieve a fluffy towel from the heater. When the warm terry cloth wrapped around Eren’s ice-cold shoulders, he gave an involuntary sigh. Levi tugged the towel tight around him and rubbed his arms.

“I can’t believe this…” Eren murmured. “I’m such a loser…”

“Eren, stop it. You’re not a loser just because you never learned how to swim.”

“Everyone knows… _You_ know…”

“Eren.”

“I’d have… I’d have made it. Somehow, I’d have…”

“Eren! Listen to me.”

Eren shook his head, fresh tears dripping from his eyelashes. He began to shiver again.

“Dammit,” Levi said, more to himself than to Eren, “we need something better to warm you up. Come, step in here.”

Eren let himself be pushed into the large shower stall, still murmuring under his breath. Levi joined him in the shower, taking his towel from him and throwing it out on the bathroom floor. Then he leaned in, chin brushing Eren’s bare shoulder, and turned on the spray. Hot water pattered down on them, warm and soothing on Eren’s cool skin.

“I’m just some grown ass wimp you always have to come save, aren’t I?” Eren laughed bitterly, watching Levi as he stood there in the shower with him, fully dressed, hands braced on the wall to either side of Eren’s head. Still here, still saving him.

“Stop it, Eren.”

“And here I thought this evening was going so well…”

“Shut up.”

“Look at me, god… I’m so pathetic. I’m—”

Things happened so fast after that. Eren had barely time to realize he wasn’t talking anymore and that it was because… Because Levi had pressed his lips to Eren’s, warm and soft and comforting, chasing the cold out of his system with a single touch. His body was moving against Eren’s, pinning him against the shower wall. Eren moaned into Levi’s mouth, his hands coming up to rest on his waist, nails digging into the wet denim of his jeans.

He opened his lips, tongue searching Levi’s, but before he could lick his way into his mouth, Levi broke the kiss.

Eren was out of breath, his cheeks flushed. He held onto Levi, because he wasn’t sure if he’d manage standing on his own. Not after a kiss like this. Not after a kiss from Levi. 

“I figured this might be the only way to shut you up,” Levi said quietly.

“Then… shut me up again,” Eren breathed.

Eren’s arms came up to wrap around Levi’s neck at the same time Levi cupped Eren’s face, thumbs caressing his cheeks. They shared one look and then they were kissing again, desperately, all tongues and teeth. Levi was biting along the seam of Eren’s lip, swallowing every sigh that passed his lips.

“Levi,” Eren moaned, hands searching for more friction, more touch, more Levi. He felt the hem of Levi’s shirt beneath his fingertips and pulled it up. They broke the kiss for the moment it took to get Levi’s shirt off, but it got stuck and they both kissed the fabric when it didn’t come off fast enough. Eren laughed and then Levi laughed too and the moment was so beautifully serene after what they had just experienced. Levi’s palms dropped to Eren’s chest, brushing his nipples. Eren groaned at the sensation, arching his chest further into Levi’s hands.

“You like that?” Levi whispered. “And… what if I do this?”

His fingers caught the pink nubs and he gave them a slow twist, making Eren cry out.

“Ahh, god, you… Lick them. Please,” Eren begged, eyes squeezing shut as a wave of embarrassment hit him.

Levi chuckled before he leaned in to give Eren an appreciative kiss on the tip of his nose.

“I was just about to, but hearing you ask for it…”

Levi licked his lip before he bent down, catching one perky tip with his mouth. Eren had to steady himself against the shower wall when he felt the first wet suck.

“Ah Levi, yes…”

Eren couldn’t breathe. He wanted more, wanted Levi bare beneath his fingertips. He undid the button on Levi’s jeans and tried to get them off.

“You want them gone, Eren?” Levi whispered into Eren’s neck before sucking a pink kiss mark into his tan skin.

“Yes,” Eren whispered, groaning harshly when Levi bit his shoulder. “I want to… ahh—see you. All of you, please… let me?”

Levi stopped briefly, then caught Eren’s dazed gaze with his own while he cupped his erection through his boxers. “What if I want to do more than just look?”

Eren smirked. “Then today’s your lucky day. You get anything you want. Just ask for it.”

“Ah,” Levi hummed, bending down to kick off his jeans. “Ask for it, huh? You like that? Me begging for you?”

“Mmh,” Eren groaned. Levi had continued rubbing him through his boxers and he was dying to get rid of them. “I do. You’d look so pretty doing it, too.”

Levi hooked his index fingers into the waistband of Eren’s boxers to slip them down and off his body. His cock sprung free, dripping wet with water and flushed with need. Eren grabbed Levi’s underwear and all but ripped them off his legs. He’d never been one for patience.

“Oh, my—Levi,” Eren half-moaned when he laid eyes on Levi’s hard length, curling up against his stomach and twitching with need. Eren ran a finger along the underside, tracing the thick vein leading up to his crown and watched Levi shudder in response.

“Look at you,” Eren breathed, “So gorgeous.”

“Ah fuck, just… touch me,” Levi rasped.

Eren smiled, slow and filled with zeal, and then he grabbed Levi’s hips and reversed their positions, Levi’s back pressed against the wet tiles. Eren stepped closer, grinding his cock against Levi’s and sucking in a sharp breath when his hips undulated with the sensation. He felt absolutely glorious. Too good not to touch. Eren’s hand wrapped tightly around both of their lengths, and then he began stroking them, together, up and down—his eyes not on the pretty pink shade of Levi’s cock and the way it spilled precome, but Levi’s face, on the way his eyes fluttered shut, the way he bit his lip whenever he denied himself release, the way he whispered Eren’s name and asked him to do it faster, harder. Their bodies moved in tune with each other, lips searching and finding, kissing until they were pink and swollen.

“E-Eren, I’m… so close…”

“Let go, Levi. Come for me.”

And Levi did, shooting thick spurts of come over Eren’s hand as he fucked his fist, riding out his orgasm with a drawn-out moan. Eren let go when he laid eyes on the blissed out expression washing over Levi's face, reaching his peak only seconds after him.

They both held each other tight as they sagged down on the shower floor, which was spacious enough to sit comfortably for a few minutes. The water was still warm and soothing as it came down on them like a soft summer rain. Eren’s face was tucked into Levi’s neck, lips nuzzling his skin. Levi’s arm was thrown around Eren’s shoulders, pulling him in close.

“Since we’ve been through a life and death situation together, I think it would only be right to… you know, start dating? I mean, I’ve seen you naked. And I know the face you make when you come, which is... beautiful, by the way,” Eren said shyly.

Levi laughed, and it was the first time Eren had ever heard him laugh. The sound took his breath away, in the best way possible.

“Oh, you think so? Well, aside from the fact that your argumentation is solid... I _want_ to be with you, Eren. Plus, the face _you_ make when you come is too adorable to let you go. Ever.”

“So... the hottest lifeguard on this planet is my boyfriend now?”

“Yeah. Guess you lucked out.” Levi laughed his irresistible laugh again and Eren felt butterflies swarm his belly. He tilted his head up to look at Levi, giving a slow whistle. “Damn. I really _did_ luck out.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
